thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amen/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Amen". Characters #Elliot Hirsch #Mackenzie MacHale #Don Keefer #Will McAvoy #Jim Harper #Herb Wilson #Jake Watson #Joey Phan #Maggie Jordan #Cory #Sloan Sabbith #Wade Campbell #Tess Westin #Tamara Hart #Martin Smallworth #Gary Cooper #Kendra James #Charlie Skinner #Maria Guerrero #Tony Hart #Kahlid Salim AKA Amen #Elliot's Wife #Stripper #Roberta #Tea #Karaoke Singer #Nina Howard #Lisa Lambert Locations #Atlantic Cable News building ##News Night studio ##News Night control room ##News Night offices ##News Night conference room ##Will's office ##Mac's office ##ACN Morning studio ##Charlie's office #Hang Chews #Cairo, Egypt ##Elliot's hotel room ##Amen's office Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening credits (00:50) #Scene 1 - News Night runs a segment on the protests in Egypt (02:35) #Scene 2 - Maggie and Jim visit the editing room (05:07) #Scene 3 - Elliot is interviewed by Will (06:36) #Scene 4 - Mac calls a post show meeting (07:40) #Scene 5 - Meeting in the conference room (09:01) #Scene 6 - Charlie meets with Mac and Will about another TMI story (11:29) #Scene 7 - Neal introduces the team to a stringer in Cairo and Don announcers that Elliot has been attacked (13:38) #Scene 8 - Mac asks Sloan to teach her about the economy (16:45) #Scene 9 - Mac looks at the TMI piece and ignores a call from Wade (18:17) #Scene 10 - ACN Morning covers Mac's scandal (18:38) #Scene 11 - Mac comes to talk to Will about the bad press (20:28) #Scene 12 - Maggie gives Jim instructions for Valentine's Day (20:45) #Scene 13 - Neal and the team video chat with Amen (22:58) #Scene 14 - Charlie, Mac and Will discuss the tabloid stories (25:54) #Scene 15 - Amen's first appearance on News Night (26:38) #Scene 16 - Gary introduces the possibility of paying protection money to TMI (27:39) #Scene 17 - Will commends Amen post show (28:10) #Scene 18 - Sloan and Mac talk economics over drinks (29:30) #Scene 19 - Neal reports losing content with Amen, Elliot returns to the USA (31:43) #Scene 20 - Elliot comes to see Charlie (32:58) #Scene 21 - Gary brings Will an apology (34:06) #Scene 22 - The staff meet to discuss the Koch brothers but Neal's bad news interrupts (35:23) #Scene 23 - Charlie hosts a crisis meeting which moves upstairs (38:47) #Scene 24 - Don tries to force his way into Reese's office (39:05) #Scene 25 - The staff scramble to find Amen while prepping a show, Will calls Don in for a talk (39:23) #Scene 26 - Elliot locates Amen in military custody (40:26) #Scene 27 - The program airs a report on the teacher's protest, Wade arrives (41:25) #Scene 28 - Mac breaks up with Wade (42:39) #Scene 29 - Will arrives at Hang Chews (43:28) #Scene 30 - Will meets Nina at Hang Chews (43:43) #Scene 31 - Sloan teaches more about economics (47:27) #Scene 32 - Lisa confronts Jim about standing her up (48:13) #Scene 33 - Mac continues to struggle with economics (50:22) #Scene 34 - Mac organizes a Rudy moment (50:36) #Closing credits (54:06)